


ab不分10主动脐橙

by yuzichengshuo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	ab不分10主动脐橙

抑制剂打下去，吴昊的发情不仅没有被抑制住，反而来的更加凶猛。吴昊坐在沈默身上，解开自己的裤子，将硬硬的东西拿出来。拉着沈默的手，让爱人的手包裹着自己。  
就着这个姿势，吴昊自己动了起来，沈默觉得这块小蛋糕学坏了。  
呻吟从吴昊嘴里发出，沈默手里的东西有点颤抖，吴昊加快了自己抽动的速度。  
“啊”  
快射出来的时候，沈默用力的抓住，拇指堵住精液的出口。惊慌的吴昊含着泪扭个不停。  
“昊昊忍一忍”沈默亲了亲吴昊的脸蛋，摘下自己的领带，绑住快要射精的东西。  
在快感边缘的omega委屈的任人摆布，沈默摸了摸吴昊脖子后面，上次的大约暂时标记大约快要失效了。  
沈默抱着吴昊，面对面，说“吴昊，我是沈默。我喜欢你，我想照顾你一辈子。”  
“你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
吴昊不停的点头，眼泪吧唧吧唧往下掉。  
沈默微笑的帮吴昊擦掉眼泪，亲了亲红肿的眼睛。  
“那我，可以标记你吗？”沈默捧着吴昊的脸，依然有些忐忑。哪怕吴昊露出一点犹豫，他都不会再进行下去。  
“嗯”突如其来的表白，烧掉了吴昊最后一点理智。  
吴昊笨拙的脱掉上衣，低下头，把脖子凑到沈默面前。  
“老师，你标记我吧”沈默舔了舔这块软肉，轻轻吻了上去。  
沈默看着浑身只剩领带的吴昊，坏心眼的说“还不是现在”  
吴昊张开腿坐在沈默身上，主动的扒开沈默的裤子，小心的抚摸着粗大的阴茎。  
摘下眼镜，沈默把手指伸进湿润肉穴里，慢慢的搅动着。手指越来越多，三根手指不断的进出着。吴昊哼哼唧唧的叫着，深处舌头，舔舐着老师的喉结。  
吴昊抬起身体，拿走扩张的手指，咬着嘴，不停的用屁股蹭着粗大的阴茎。沈默浑身一抖，差点想直接冲进去，也不知道这家伙怎么突然懂了这么多花样。  
湿润的穴口在整根阴茎上不停的摩擦，吴昊握着那根东西，直起身子，慢慢的坐下来。  
“啊…”  
吴昊一边努力调整呼吸，一边艰难的吞进老师的阴茎。今天的吴昊，反常却诱人。  
“老师…我爱你…”  
阴茎才进入一半，吴昊红着脸对老师表了个白。马上他就后悔了，因为身体里那根东西又变大了。内壁不停的吸吮着进入的阴茎，被充满的感觉让吴昊受不了，直接脱力坐了下去。  
“啊！”  
沈默扶着吴昊的腰，亲了亲满是汗水和泪水的脸蛋，抓着男生的屁股，不停的操弄起来。吴昊沉溺在温柔的性爱里，颤抖的搂着沈默的脖子，闭上眼睛，仔细的感受沈默带给他的所有快感和愉悦。  
“老师…我想射…”吴昊不敢自己解开绑着阴茎的领带，软绵绵的祈求着alpha让他释放。  
沈默没有停下动作，反而动的更快。“昊昊乖，再忍一忍，今晚还很长”  
轻柔的吻暂时缓和了吴昊的焦急，他点了点头，还乖乖的把领带系紧了一点。  
后半夜，吴昊已经快要昏厥过去，沈默只释放了一次，而他就算绑着领带，也不知道射了几次。  
老师温柔却霸道，吴昊趴在床上，忍受着一次次撞击。突然体内的东西大了一圈，吴昊紧张的抓着枕头。  
“昊昊，老师要标记你了”  
沈默低下身子，狠狠的捅进生殖腔，一口咬住吴昊后颈，完成了标记。  
“啊啊啊啊…”被射精和被标记的快感让吴昊颤抖的哭个不停，晕了过去。


End file.
